1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lamps and lighting devices and, more particularly, to a novelty lamp designed to produce and project shadows throughout the immediate surrounding area.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the related art, many lamps and lighting devices are known. Although most are for either general or specific illumination, others are known for specialty or novelty purposes. A search of the prior art did not disclose any references related to specialty or novelty lamps that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,511,952 Vanbragt Apr. 16, 1985 4,274,129 Stevens Jun. 16, 1981 4,065,865 Chovan Jan. 3, 1978 4,020,337 Chatten Apr. 26, 1977 3,666,936 Webster, Jr. et al. May 30, 1972 D 292,615 Tolson, Sr. Nov. 3, 1987 ______________________________________
Of considerable relevance are U.S. Pat. No. 3,666,936 and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 292,615. The '936 reference discloses a shadow box, and the '615 reference discloses a novelty incandescent lamp apparently capable of projecting a novelty shadow. These features incorporated into the present invention in combination with other elements as disclosed below or known from "lava-lamp" type products are different enough as to make the combination distinguished over these and other art. Consequently, a need has been felt for a novelty lamp designed to produce and project shadows throughout the immediate surrounding area.